


(home is) where the heart is

by showhyuks



Series: showhyuks' drabble dump [18]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, wrote this on a whim JUST BECAUSE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showhyuks/pseuds/showhyuks
Summary: it’s in the simple things, son hyunwoo realizes.





	(home is) where the heart is

**Author's Note:**

> (sneaks in) HI
> 
> so... IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE:
> 
> kidding hahaa but this is not beta read pls be kind i just want some showhyuk fluff

_it’s in the simple things_, son hyunwoo realizes.

like how his mornings are never complete without minhyuk’s freshly brewed coffee gearing him up for his day, or how minhyuk peppers him with kisses here and there while they get ready for work together—helping him with his tie and leaving a kiss on his temple, subtly kissing his cheek while he reads the morning newspaper, giggling and kissing him hard on the lips when hyunwoo tries to corner him on the kitchen counter. 

(“okay, we’re both gonna be late at the rate!” minhyuk laughs, cheekily avoiding hyunwoo’s attempts of kissing him back.

“and they can’t say anything because i’m the boss—“

“hyunwoo!”)

like how he sometimes gets surprised when his secretary delivers a homemade lunch right at his table, keeping her mouth shut when he asks who it’s from, and yet, hyunwoo already knows who cooked it, if the burnt egg is any clue at all. 

(“i swear to god, i’m trying my best!” the voice from the other line screeches, and hyunwoo shakes his head.

“i do know. and i love you even more for it.”)

like how he receives random text messages throughout his day, his phone vibrating every now and then, and he opens it just to see a hastily taken photo of a garden of magnolias. the person who took the photo seems to have taken it on a whim, yet it had an accompanying message to it—_wish you were here._

(hyunwoo replies.

_i am always with you._)

and how he comes home to the scent of chinese takeout food, his favorite, and the sight of his husband smiling at him with the brightest of eyes—arms wide open, clad in one of his old college shirts, and face still marred with small specks of paint because he gets clumsy sometimes when he finishes his work in a haste to get home.

hyunwoo takes one step forward, and he internally sighs in relief and happiness, because who would ever thought that he’d find his home in a person?

“i’m home.”

he says, and minhyuk grins even more.

“welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes i wrote this all within 20 minutes on my way back home because i was listening to jonas bros’ when you look me in the eyes, and my mind went BOOM _oh look at that, if that ain’t some showhyuk fic material huh hahahahahahaha... unless..?_
> 
> 20 minutes later, here’s the result  
i hope yall are living good lives 
> 
> BYE


End file.
